The field of the present invention is computer applications for managing and distributing marketing messages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer application and system for selecting and distributing content information and brand messages to the mobile handsets of a set of target users, and for generating metrics regarding those messages.
As technology advances and consumers become more sophisticated, it has become more difficult for advertisers, brands, or sponsors to reach targeted consumer markets. For example, consumers are using devices like digital video recorders (DVR) to bypass commercial messages on television programs and viewing more pay-per-view and video-on-demand (VOD) programming. These latter broadcasting models are subscription based, and therefore no advertising is typically allowed. For the more traditional advertising models, it is therefore increasingly necessary to offer commercial messages that consumers want to receive, otherwise they will simply use current technology to avoid the message. Further, for messages that a consumer is interested in, the consumer is far more likely to see or hear the message, and has the highest likelihood of acting on the received message, for example, by making a response or even purchasing a product.
Consumers are also aware that advancing technology makes more timely and relevant information available to them. For example, near real time traffic reports may be received from a website service or even delivered to a mobile wireless handset. In a particularly personal use, the traffic service may be aware of all of a user's typical travel patterns, and may even detect the position of the user's mobile wireless handset. In this way, the traffic information delivered to the user is highly personal to the user's current location and condition. More generally, consumers are expanding their view of media “content” from the traditional video, music, wallpaper, and ring tones, to include personalized and specific information and data. Personalized data may be, for example, information regarding a favorite team, location of friends, a child's progress in school, local traffic, or weather updates. Information adjusted or adapted for personal use is some of the most valued information, but no convenient vehicle has existed to deliver it to the consumer. Since users greatly value this personalized information, users typically register and pay for subscription services for this personalized content.
The traditional radio, TV, magazine, and newspaper advertising are intended for general distribution to a large diverse population. In this regard, these advertisements are directed to large audiences, and do not provide personal messages or data. Further, with so many advertising platforms, any advertising campaign is fragmented according to each platform's requirements, timing, and limitations. It is also very difficult to measure the effectiveness of any ad campaign, or to attribute a success to any particular marketing message or tactic. Even though the goal of this traditional advertising is to stimulate an individual, the mediums are so fragmented and unaccountable that advertising is priced on the cost per 1000 impressions. Stated differently, because these traditional mediums cannot account for individual reaction, they resort to pricing only on a guess as to how many people may see the ad. Also, consumers are moving away from the more traditional static entertainment devices such as radio and TV, and relying more on personal media devices, such as wireless handsets, for more entertainment services. These personal media devices are typically compact, may be portable, and are convenient, but the opportunity for distributing targeted messages is limited. In a particular example, a mobile wireless handset is used to provide entertainment and data services for a consumer. The wireless mobile handset is a personal device, in much the same way a person carries a wallet or purse. A person's wireless handset is typically controlled and used by only 1 person, and is tuned to the specific desires and preferences of that user. Accordingly, a message sent to a wireless handset is almost certainly received and viewed by the intended user. For many, the wireless mobile handset is an indispensable personal and business tool that is nearly always close by, and represents the link to friends, family, and coworkers, as well as a significant means of receiving entertainment and information. Since the wireless mobile handset is such a personal device, users are typically very selective on granting permissions to marketing companies to send data and messages to their phone.
Sponsors or brands are interested in getting their marketing messages to the handsets of users, but face significant hurdles in that customers typically dislike unwanted “junk” messages, and are unfamiliar with how to assess the success of any mobile marketing campaign. Brands, today, are eager to invest in mobile branding initiatives but they are cautious. A significant issue in mobile branding, today, is the absence of scale and trackability of metrics through third party companies. In short, the brands are ready to spend but they require actionable metrics to justify their investment. The amount of money brands will spend directly correlates with the usability of metrics, and the acceptance of handset users.
In a final example, consumers are also using portable music devices and subscription satellite radio systems for receiving audio and music entertainment. Again, these entertainment systems typically do not allow for sponsor or brand advertisement. Accordingly, there is a need for a distribution system that enables sponsors to more effectively reach targeted consumers using mobile entertainment devices.